My 1st LE Story The Missing Valentines
by GameKirby
Summary: The gang receives Valentines from their Friends from the old missions but discovers that June never got hers, The gang searches all over the world looking for them. Will June ever find her Missing Valentines?
1. The Valentines

Chapter 1. -The Valentines-

During the Day the Kids get their valentines from their mailbox near the Rocket Room, The Kids' Valentines are from their Friends from their old missions. Annie gets Valentines from Little Red Train (Go west, Young Train) The Three Little Pigs (Farmer Annie) Rocket, June, Leo and Quincy. Quincy gets Valentines from The Joey (Jump for Joey) Little Mouse (The Mouse and the Moon) Rocket, Annie, Leo and June. Leo gets Valentines The Bald Eagle (I love to Conduct), Rocket, Annie, June and Quincy. Rocket gets Valentines from The other Planes (Hungarian Hiccups) Little Whale (Whale Tale) Leo, June, Annie, and Quincy. But all the sudden the kids discover that June didn't get hers, June thinks nobody cares for her, feeling sad she sniffles a little until Leo explains to June that maybe her Valentines got lost in the mail, So Leo and the gang must travel on a Mission to search for June's missing Valentines. Will June ever find her Valentines before the end of the Day?


	2. June's Feelings

Chapter 2. -June's Feelings-

The Kids enter Rocket for their Mission but June doesn't want to go cause' she thinks nobody loves her, June can't even Dance or walk gracefully either so she sat on a chair crying softly, Leo comes to June and explains that maybe Valentine's Day doesn't involved Candy, Cards or Flowers just love for a friend. Rocket pats June's Shoulder with it's Grab-Nabber and carries June inside it, The kids search in places we're the Valentines we're sent to, The 1st place is in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, The 2nd Place is in London, England, The 3rd Place is in Moscow, Russia, The Final Place is in Beijing, China. When the Kids exited Rocket in Brazil, They found the mailbox near a garden during CARNIVALE, Strange ribbons covered-up the street we're the mailbox is, The kids travel through the jungle of ribbons until they made it across when all the sudden, June's left ankle is tangled and caught in the ribbon. Leo pulls June as hard as he can with the help of Rocket, Annie and Quincy cheering him on, June is free but her ankle gets cut by the sharp ribbon, Leo gives June a Band-aid for her cut, They look in the mailbox but it was Empty, so now they travel to their 2nd Location. Will they ever find June's Valentines in merry old London, England?


	3. June's Painful Trip

Chapter 3. -June's Painful Trip-

Now the Kids travel to the next mailbox in London, England. The kids search for the mailbox all over St. James Square and found that the mailbox is near St. James Park, When the Kids landed on the park, June tries to do her Superspin but her cut on her ankle messes her up and falls on her Back. Leo and Quincy carry June back up and continue their search for the mailbox, The mailbox has some Valentines but not June's. June feels like she's having a bad day, She can't dance or walk gracefully so she decides to stay inside of Rocket for the rest of the mission until she Recovers, Leo fells sorry of June so much he (Secretly has feelings for her) Rocket turns June's Chair into a Bed so June can take a nap for a rest and Recover, Quincy plays a Lullaby for June with his flute, The Kids next stop is Moscow, Russia. Will they find June's Valentines in the coldness of Moscow, Russia?


	4. June's Dream

Chapter 4. -June's Dream-

The Gang finds a Mailbox near St. Basil's Cathedral, The Kids head toward the Snow in their Winter outfits to find the mailbox. While June is napping inside of Rocket dreaming about the times she had: Hugging Ring and Hugging Leo (Ring around the Planet), Meeting Little Dragon Kite in her Backyard and Bowing down at Little Dragon Kite before the Dragon-Kite Parade (Dragon Kite) and Wishing for a Pair of Ballet Boots. (The Christmas Wish) The gang finds the mailbox buried in the snow, Rocket uses his Grab-nabber to dig the snow around the Snow-covered mailbox and finds out it was Empty, The Gang travels to Beijing, China. Leo watches June sniffling while Sleeping, Leo wipes off the tear on June's face, Rocket uses his Look-and-listen scope to find the Last mailbox located in The Forbidden City in China. Will June's Valentines be there and does June have any feelings for Leo?


	5. Romance in China

Final Chapter -Romance in China-

Leo spots the Mailbox with June's Valentines in them with the Look-and-listen scope but there guarded by the Orange Emperor Dragon Kite (Dragon Kite) so Leo wakes up June from her nap but her ankle still hurts so Leo carries her (Like Superman carrying Lois Lane) to the mailbox. The Orange Emperor Kite see the kids and rocket, when he sees June being carried by Leo he knows the Little Dragon Kite is a friend of hers so he calls it the know that June is here. June opens her eyes and gets spook when Little Dragon Kite pops up in front of her, she hugs the Dragon Kite and says "It's been a long time old friend," When she open a big box, Ring pops out (Ring around the Planet) and wraps June around her torso, Leo puts June back on the ground and she replies to him Emotionally "Thanks for cheering me up, even though I've hurt myself during the Mission you we're there for me." Rocket uses his Grab-nabber to push Leo and June close together, June hugs Leo and kisses him on the Cheek. Annie, Quincy, Rocket and the Dragon Kites are shocked when they saw June kiss, Leo gives June his Baton and June says "Mission Completion" waves his Baton. June pops up at the Final curtain holding a Big Heart-shaped card and says "Happy Valentine's Day." (Then she blows a Kiss) THE END


End file.
